


The Flowers That Bloom for You

by Dragonairess



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Lemon, M/M, Midoriya’s co-workers are gossip hoes, Nicknames, Slow Build, Supportive Kirishima, Todoroki has a kitten, Tsuyu questions Midoriya, University AU, college cafe, fluff too, todoroki gets Hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonairess/pseuds/Dragonairess
Summary: The student laughs a little. "No, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going.""Oh! You're Todoroki, right?"Todoroki just simply nods to this question."I'm Midoriya Izuku. I sit a few seats to the side of you in Economics." He said, rubbing the back of his head and outstretched his hand a bit.





	1. The First Petal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really hope you enjoy this. It’s my first time writing a fan fiction so my chapters at the start are propbably gonna be short, but I’m really excited for this! Enjoy~

The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs flower petals. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned. If the feelings aren't returned or the patient does not get surgery within 8 weeks they will die.

 

Todoroki wakes to the usual quiet of his college apartment. The only noise is the pitter-patter of his kitten, which he managed to keep thanks to persuasion and slight begging. The kitten slips through the partially open door and jumps onto Todoroki's bed meowing loudly to wake him up. Todoroki reaches his arm out to stroke the kitten’s head and sits up to look at the cat. The kitten’s blue eyes stare at Todoroki gently before she walks close to him and nuzzles at his chest.

"Yes, yes, I'm hungry too, Mika." Todoroki mumbles, his voice a little rough due to just waking up.

He picks up the cat and carries her in his arms as he walks out the room and into the kitchen. Mika jumps free from his arms onto the counter top and sits there, mewing impatiently. Todoroki fetches her bowl and cat food, pouring her gross-looking dry biscuits that seems to enlighten her. He places the light blue cat bowl at Mika's feet and goes to make himself some breakfast.  
Mika is a very cute cat. He found her at his doorstep one night. She was muddy, soaked and scratching at his door. She has pearly white fur with a few cream brown patches on her, one even resembling Todoroki's burn mark, surrounding her left eye.

Some time later the clock strikes 9:30am and Todoroki changes out of his pyjama shirt and boxers into some causal, presentable clothes. With a quick pat on Mika's head he leaves for college. He arrives somewhat early and starts heading to the library to revise on last weeks work when he bumps into a short, messy haired student.

"Sorry about that." He says quickly, turning around to see if the student needed any help.

The student laughs a little. "No, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"Oh! You're Todoroki, right?"

Todoroki just simply nods to this question.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku. I sit a few seats to the side of you in Economics." He said, rubbing the back of his head and outstretched his hand a bit.

Todoroki shook his hand kindly and with quick goodbyes they went in opposite directions.

 

Midoriya Izuku is hard working. He doesn't seem to have many friends but gets along fine with fellow students. After a long day of college Midoriya goes to his job at the college's café. It's a charming little place which offers a quiet and relaxing space for students to work if they don't want to go to the library or talk with friends or other students.  
Midoriya is quite favourited at the register due to his friendliness and also because his co-workers all say he makes awful coffees. He enjoys bringing up small talk as he gets the customers their order and singlehandedly rakes in a lot of tips.

His co-workers include an enthusiastic blonde, Kaminari Denki, who not-so-subtly flirts with one of the regulars, Jirou Kyouka, there's Asui Tsuyu who works as a waitress along side Kaminari and lastly there's Ashido Mina, the best coffee maker of them all. They all work happily and there's almost never any arguments or complications. This means everyday, after a day of college, Midoriya Izuku honestly enjoys going to work.

 

Todoroki finishes his extra notes with a somewhat satisfied sigh, packs up his books and leaves the library. He starts heading in the direction of his home and his thoughts wander for a bit. The café he usually walks past makes him stop and look into the window curiously. He sees a familiar bush of green hair and smiles to himself. Todoroki decides to keep walking home, not wanting to let Mika wait any longer. He thinks about getting a roommate, fill in the quiet of his apartment. The college apartment are usually two-to-three bedroom places, Todoroki's being a two bedroom one. (Mika currently occupies the second bedroom).

Todoroki looks up at the sky for a quick second before returning his to focus in front of him.  
 _I hope that little shit hasn't completely destroyed another cushion._  
He quietly laughs at his thought and unlocks the door to his apartment, opening it to the kitten laying on his good jacket. He steps in without greeting his cat, instead walks up to her and looks at her blankly.

"Mika you adorable asshole!" He yells at her before picking her up with a huff and taking his jacket to the laundry room.

He flops onto the couch with Mika curled up on his chest and lazily scrolls through Facebook. He comes upon a face he saw just a few minutes ago smiling next other faces. He taps on the image to see the people tagged and quickly going to one of the accounts. Yes, just as he thought, Midoriya Izuku. With that confirmation he quickly taps the friend request button. Maybe too quickly.


	2. The Café is always Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki sighed. He's not going to just let his best friend live on the streets. He did kind of want a roommate, and really, who's better than his best friend? "Fine, but why didn't you ask Bakugou?"
> 
> "He denied my request." Kirishima laughed.
> 
> "I could've sworn you two were dating."

Todoroki woke stiff. Looking around he could only see black. He fetched his phone from somewhere around him and turned it on. 11:47pm flashed the time, plus one notification on the lockscreen.

**Midoriya Izuku accepted your friend request**

Todoroki smiled to himself and pet his kittens head, still on his chest, sleeping soundly. He picked her up as gently as he could, trying not to disturb her sleep and head to his room to continue his sleep.

 

Midoriya went to the café before college. Usually he has the afternoon shift, but Kaminari called in sick. Kaminari isn't one to really get sick, so Midoriya already assumed he's either hanging out with Sero or finally asked out Jirou. A few times Kaminari has come into the café when with his friends when he called in sick. The rest of us don't really care but it means he gets double duty; the punishment we decided on as co-workers.

Luckily, Midoriya doesn't have class until later today, so it's not much trouble for him. Jirou came in at her usual time and Ashido already had her order ready: a strong black coffee with a blueberry muffin.

"Jirou-san, good morning." Midoriya beamed at the purple-haired standing on the opposite end of the counter.

"Oh, is Kaminari not here?" She said surprised, but also a little disappointed.

"Jirou-chan! You're expecting Kaminari, huh?" Ashido teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up."

Ashido laughed and handed her purple-haired friend her coffee and muffin and waved goodbye, walking off. Midoriya smiled as Jirou nodded thanks and walked off. There were a few minutes of silence from the door's bell. Midoriya was in the storage room when the bells finally jingled, indicating someone had entered. He rushed back to the counter to see a familiar face.

"Todoroki-san!" Midoriya chimed at the taller.

"Midoriya," Todoroki replied quickly. "I didn't know you worked here."

That was a lie. Todoroki knew fully well he worked here, he saw his bushy hair yesterday on his way home.

"Well I don't work the morning shifts but Kaminari-kun called in sick." Midoriya informed Todoroki, doing air quotes as he said 'sick' and laughed a little afterwards.

Todoroki held back a smile, biting his lip a little, and just as he opened his mouth to ask for 'just the usual' Ashido barged in, handing him his coffee with a grin. Todoroki nodded in thanks and left the café with his coffee.

 

Todoroki stretched his arms above his head after his last class finished. He packed his things back into his bag and got up to leave. He was outside the college when his name was called. Todoroki turned to see familiar, spiky red hair.

"Hey, Kirishima, what's up?" He asked and smiled a little.

"Hey, Todoroki..." Kirishima said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Todoroki huffed and folded his arms. He easily knows when Kirishima wants something. He doesn't call Todoroki 'Todobroki', the nickname he gave him. When he really wants something, most of the time a toy of some sort, he'll call Todoroki his given name.

"What is it, Kiri?"

"Well... I kinda got kicked out of my apartment, can I stay with you?" Kirishima blurted.

Todoroki sighed. He's not going to just let his best friend live on the streets. He did kind of want a roommate, and really, who's better than his best friend? "Fine, but why didn't you ask Bakugou?"

"He denied my request." Kirishima laughed.

"I could've sworn you two were dating."

"It's only because he doesn't have the room!"

Todoroki let out a laugh. Kirishima was blushing a little himself, but he quickly shook it off. They started heading to Todoroki's place when Kirishima insisted on going to the college café for a bit; Todoroki wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Todobroki!"

"No, Mika is waiting,"

"Please, I'll pay for-"

"Eijirou."

Kirishima huffed and ran inside, grabbing himself a coffee. When they got to the college apartment and walked in, Kirishima was greeted by a very excited Mika. He lifted the meowing kitten up and in an instant she stopped and instead was purring softly in the warmth of Kirishima's arms. Todoroki smiled as he watched Kirishima go to the second room to play with Mika.

About an hour later, Todoroki and Kirishima stood at the door of 'Mika's room' and were about to begin cleaning and rearranging it for Kirishima when a buzzing sound came from Todoroki's pocket. He fetched out his phone and turned it on to see the notification. He tapped on it, opening Facebook and going into a private message.

**Midoriya Izuku:**  
_Hey Todoroki-san! What are you doing right now?_

Kirishima peered from behind Todoroki, reading the message with him.

**Todoroki Shouto:**  
_Just about to clean and rearrange Mika's room._

**Midoriya Izuku:**  
_Mika? Is that you're girlfriend~_

Todoroki and Kirishima shared a glance and in an instance they were taking a selfie together with Mika.  
Before sending the photo he quickly messaged Midoriya again.

**Todoroki Shouto:**  
_What? Mika? Girlfriend? I'm not that weird, Midoriya Izuku!_

And with that he sent the image. He turned his phone off and chucked it onto the couch.  
When Kirishima and Todoroki were finished changing up the room for the (unnatural) red head it was already past 7pm. Kirishima insisted on ordering something and did without giving Todoroki the chance to argue. Todoroki flopped onto the couch, disturbing the sleeping Mika a little and grabbed his phone, turning it on he was greeted by a message.

**Midoriya Izuku:**  
_In my defence, you weren't very clear. And btw... you are pretty weird, Todoroki Shouto!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the second chapter! Again, short, but my I’ll try making me next chapters longer. Monday is in a few days so it won’t be long until Chapter 3 is out!


	3. Todoroki's Smile Makes you Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should smile and laugh more, Todobroki! You look so nice when you do, you could make flowers bloom!"

Todoroki was woken up by a body heavily slumped onto his stomach. He sat up at an instance, ignoring the slight head rush it gave him, he glared at Kirishima grinning, laying on his lap. Todoroki sighed and grabbed Kirishima's head and ruffled his hair in slight annoyance.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that right?" Todoroki bluntly stated.

"Well, you need to learn to get up earlier!" Kirishima replied, sitting up on Todoroki's lap and gently slapped his face twice, beaming at him.

"You're lucky you're _especially_ cute with your hair down."

Kirishima just laughed at his friend's response and got off him. "C'mon, I'll make you my famous pancakes!"

"Please don't burn my kitchen down like last time."

"That was ONE time!"

And with that Todoroki sleepily got out of bed. He grabbed Kirishima's shirt to guide him. It was too early for walking. Yes, 7:30am is too early for Todoroki to walk. Kirishima only laughed at this and pet Todoroki's head, ruffling his hair a little.  
As soon as they got to the kitchen, Todoroki let go of Kirishima's shirt and fell face first onto the cold, wooden floor.

"Shouto!" Kirishima screeched at the thud and the sight of his sleepy friend laying on the floor.

"Kiri, don't forget... to feed Mika. She mustn't be left... hungry..."

"Shouto, stop talking as if your passing away!" Kirishima was crouched next to Todoroki, hitting his back gently.

"Eijirou, it's... too late for me..."

"SHOUTOOO! STOOOP!"

Kirishima picked up Todoroki and shook him violently, sobbing. He adjusted his hold on his friend and was now carrying him as if he was unconscious. Todoroki went limp in Kirishima's arms and was trying to hold back his laughter. Kirishima put Todoroki onto the couch, Mika quickly getting the opportunity to jump onto his chest and curl up there.

 

Midoriya didn't have any classes today, meaning he gets extra shifts; this is something he personally enjoys.  
He arrived at the college café at around 9:45am, passing Jirou on his way to the counter.

"Midoriya-Chan!" His frog-like friend (and co-worker) called out.

"Morning, Tsu." Midoriya chimed.

"Midoriya, you seem more cheerful than usual. Gonna rake in extra tips!" Kaminari sing-songed.

"Did something good happen?" Ashido teased from the coffee maker.

Something good? It's not like he was laughing at the photo Todoroki sent him last night, smiling so hard it nearly hurt and what he did to try and tease him. Okay, that's a lie. _Quick, subject change!_  
"So, how're you and Uraraka doing, Tsu?"

"Kero?"

"Aren't you two dating?!" Ashido ran to Tsuyu and slammed her hands on the newly cleaned table, making everyone in the café jump.

Tsuyu blushed, turning a light shade of red. "She's coming in a few hours, so don't ruin it, kero!"

Kaminari and Ashido squealed and teased as if they were two teenage girls at a slumber party. Midoriya laughed and went behind the counter to wait for a new customer, smiling as he watched Kaminari run over to Ashido and Tsuyu to properly join the teasing. Tsuyu was still a bright red and the Kamishido duo were still jumping around, teasing the poor girl.

 

"Shoutoooo,"

Kirishima was poking at Todoroki's side, trying to grab his attention. He waved the newly made pancakes around his sleepy friend's face. In an instance Todoroki jolted up, luckily Kirishima removed Mika from his chest. He laughed, placing the stack of pancakes on the table in front of the couch.

"I made it just how you like it!" Kirishima chimed, heading back to the kitchen to make his own stack of pancakes.

Todoroki took a bite of his breakfast, he _swears_ tears formed at the corner of his eyes, because of how good, no, how _delicious_ the pancakes were.

"Eijirou, you're an angel from above... who can make heavenly pancakes. Pun intended." Todoroki sighed blissfully, smiling so hard.

His hair was ruffled from the nap he took and he was a little sore due to sleeping on his couch, but he was smiling so damn hard, as if he just had the best day and didn't just wake up from a 30 minute nap.

Kirishima laughed again. "You tell me the same thing every time I make you pancakes."

"Well, it's true!"

"You should smile and laugh more, Todobroki! You look so nice when you do, you could make flowers bloom!"

Todoroki grinned and took some more bites of his pancake stack. "You're one to talk, do you know how many people I have to tell you're taken too when I notice they go to give you a love letter or ask you out in some other obvious form?!"

"What? You actually do that? Also how many...?"

"An average of like, 4-7 a month!"

Kirishima laughed and returned with his own plate of pancakes, Mika following behind him.  
After breakfast, they both headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Todoroki helped Kirishima put his hair up to shorten the time it takes, while questioning why he even does this.

"It makes me look manly!"

"What? But you look so cute with your hair down..."

"Manly!"

Todoroki pouted at this, but continued to helped anyway. Neither of them had any classes, so Todoroki went to go help Kirishima get his stuff from his old apartment and some of the things he had at Bakugou's. They used to live so close that it didn't really matter, but now they are a quite a few blocks apart.

 

"Hey, shitty hair."

"Hey, Bakugou! We're just coming to pick up the stuff I left here, since I'm not living as close anymore,"

"We?"

"Hey, Bakugou." Todoroki stepped out from behind Kirishima and held a hand up in greeting.

"I'm going to be living with Todobroki now!" Kirishima chimed and gave Bakugou a quick kiss on the cheek before walking inside.

"Tch, half-and-half..." Bakugou glared. He was never a fan of Todoroki, unfortunately, but he puts up with him for Kirishima.

Todoroki bowed a little and entered, following Kirishima and asking him what to get and where.  
They soon finished putting his things in boxes, Bakugou brought a box of stuff he already found lying around on the floor; they ended up with five full boxes and one that was half-full.

"Do you really expect me to let you just carry all this shit all the way back to half-and-half's place?" Bakugou sighed, slightly annoyed.

"It's fine, Katsuki, really. It's only a few blocks." Kirishima insisted.

Todoroki came out of Bakugou's room with the last full box, placing it on top of one. "I'm siding with Bakugou. We can't carry all these boxes back to mine, Eijirou. The only way we could before was because we did it in short bursts."  _(And we stole a trolley from a nearby supermarket)_

"C'mon, we can take my car." Bakugou huffed, glaring at his boyfriend.

"You have a car?"

"Shut it, half-and-half, or I'll let you walk."

Kirishima laughed at the squabble, Bakugou just glared even more and pick up two boxes. Todoroki grabbed two himself, leaving Kirishima the one and half-full box. They neatly packed it into Bakugou's car, before getting in themselves. Once they arrived back to Todoroki's apartment they put the boxes in Kirishima's new room, dodging Mika, who was lying in the middle of the living room, and stacked the boxes with the ones from Kirishima's old apartment. Before leaving, Bakugou gave Kirishima a quick, but sweet, kiss on the lips. He waved goodbye and drove back to his own place.

 

"So, when will Uraraka be here, Tsu?" Midoriya asked as he wiped over the counter, cleaning up some coffee spills.

"She'll be here soon," Tsuyu chimed, smiling as she took two coffees to a pair of girls sitting at one of the tables.

"Haven't you and Uraraka been friends since you were little, Midoriya-kun?" Ashido asked, walking over to the counter. She folded her arms, laying them on the counter and leaned on them.

"Mhm," Midoriya hummed. "Since middle school. I've known Tsu just as long."

"Kero kero!"

The bells on the door chimed and the familiar brown-haired walked in, smiling as bright as usual.

"Speak of the devil." Ashido whispered to Midoriya and the both quietly laughed.

"Tsu-chan!" Uraraka sing-singed, walking over to Tsuyu, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

She looked around the café and ran over to Midoriya as soon as she spotted him. She went behind the counter, like she usually does, and encased Midoriya in a hug.

"Deku-kun! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You saw me two months ago, Uraraka."

Midoriya hugged her back, laughing a little. They quickly broke apart and Tsuyu walked over to the opposite side of the counter.

"Anyway, we're going to go for a date in a bit so I'll do my double duty next week." Tsuyu informed.

"That reminds me, Kaminari-kun still has to do his from the other day." Ashido added and walked to the back room, quickly hugging Uraraka first.

The three of them chatted for a few minutes, catching up and talking about how college has been going.

"I'm about ready to leave my apartment to live with Tsu-chan, I just have to finish packing and inform the college." Uraraka sighed.

Uraraka goes to a different college, not to far from the one Midoriya, Tsuyu and the others go to; her job isn't too far either. Uraraka and Tsuyu have been planning this for a few months now, with the help of Midoriya, and in about a month they should be finished and moved in together.  
The bells to the door rang again, interrupting the conversation. Midoriya and Tsuyu stood up a little straighter, Uraraka stayed leaning one her arms, the same position Ashido was in a few minutes ago.

Todoroki and Kirishima walked in and headed to the counter. Ashido came from the back and went to the coffee machine, as if she never left.

"Ah, Todoroki-kun, you don't have any classes either?" Midoriya asked with a smile. Usually they'd be in class but a majority of them weren't on today.

"No, neither does Kiri, so we decided to come for some lunch." Todoroki informed.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Tsuyu questioned Kirishima and Todoroki. They were both regulars, but came in at different times.

Kirishima smiled and put his arm around Todoroki's waist. Todoroki smiled back sweetly and mimicked the action in return.

"We've known each other since we were little! We just started living together!" Kirishima chimed and gently, sweetly, bumped noses with Todoroki.

The two of them have always been like this. They know it's not something most friends do with each other, but that's just how close they are. They trust to tell each other anything and everything and often act like this: intimate, loving. Todoroki smiled brightly, he always does when he's with Kirishima and Kirishima is smiling so bright that it's blinding.

"You know, you look really nice when you smile, Todoroki. You should smile more, your smile could make a flower bloom." Midoriya laughed, he was being honest though.

Todoroki blinked. He looked and Kirishima, then back at Midoriya, still smiling. "Kiri told me something just like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a filler, starting to introduce relationships and such, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I’m excited for the next chapter, hope you guys are too!
> 
> Also, I know Midoriya, Tsuyu and Uraraka didn’t know each other for that long, but it’s part of the au ( *｀ω´)


	4. Thy Queen and His Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6:22pm  
> Bush-kun:  
> Does thy Ice Queen need to be awoken from slumber?
> 
> 6:24pm  
> Bush-kun:  
> Ice Queen, your knight is here to awaken thou from enternal slumber with a spam. ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Kirishima and Todoroki were sitting at one of the tables in the corner, near the window. They were chatting and laughing, waiting for their lunch to arrive. The café personally makes the food themselves, so some of the orders take a little, depending on if they made a batch after the first batch ran out yet.

Uraraka was helping Kaminari in the kitchen that was in a room connected to the back room. Ashido personally brought the two boys their coffee, letting Midoriya and Tsuyu continue their conversation. The thing is, they had finished that conversation a few minutes ago, while Ashido was making the coffees. They were now quietly chatting about something completely different.

"Who knew two of our best regulars knew each other?" Midoriya chuckled gently.

"Doesn't Kirishima have a boyfriend?" Tsuyu quietly questioned.

"Huh? Oh, I think he's mentioned having one. What's with this all of a sudden?"

"I think his boyfriend might be Todoroki-kun."

"What?" Midoriya laughed. "I don't think so... Todoroki-kun never really seemed like a person that's into guys."

"Kero," Tsuyu nodded. "But did you see the way both their eyes light up, how bright Todoroki smiles. Plus Kirishima has never mentioned the name of his boyfriend."

"Those are all valid reasons..." Midoriya muttered, bring his hand up to his chin, pinching it gently with is thumb and index finger.

Tsuyu nodded as they started muttering and whispering about the topic. Uraraka was the one to break their quiet discussion with two plates of food and her bright and cheerful greeting. Midoriya and Tsuyu jumped and turned to see the brunette. Uraraka insisted on taking the lunch to Todoroki and Kirishima, doing so when Tsuyu tried to argue, looking back with a grin.

"Here's you lunch, freshly made!" She beamed and placed the plates on the table, allowing them to grab which was theirs.

Uraraka semi-skipped back to her lover and best friend to join in on a conversation. Midoriya, on the other hand, fetched out his phone, quickly looking at the time.

"Do you two wanna head out on your date now; or are you having it here?" Midoriya joked, showing them the time that flashed on his lockscreen.

"Ah, we better go, Tsu-chan." Uraraka said, nodding.

"We'll make our leave now." Tsuyu called out to Kaminari and Ashido.

The two rushed out encasing Tsuyu into a group hug, doing the same to Uraraka afterwards.

"Have fun!" The Kamishido duo chimed.

Tsuyu and Uraraka nodded, holding hands, fingers laced, as they walked out. They gave a quick wave goodbye to Todoroki and Kirishima at the door before heading out.

Kaminari and Ashido walked into the back room and Midoriya watched his two friends leave until they were out of sight, smiling brightly. His attention quickly changed onto Kirishima and Todoroki, thinking about his discussion with Tsuyu. He hummed before he started to mutter to himself, a habit he's had since middle school. He stood there for a while, muttering quiet enough so people around couldn't make out what he was saying unless they were so close to him they may as well be hugging him.

Kirishima eventually picked up on the noise, calling Midoriya over. "Hey, Midoriya-san! Why don't you come sit with us?!"

Midoriya jumped a little, snapping out of his habit and began to head towards the two boys sitting in the corner. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat in the middle. Kaminari picked up on what happened and laughed, walking over to join them quickly.

"You're lucky he wasn't too sucked in just then!" The blond beamed. "A few times I've had to spam his phone with messages and shout at him just to get him to snap out of his muttering trance!"

Kirishima laughed, deep, but gentle and soft. Todoroki smiled at this himself. Kaminari ruffled Midoriya's hair and walked off, back over to the back room and talked to Ashido. Midoriya looked back over, only to see Todoroki staring at him in a way, as if he's internally debating on something. Kirishima was just looking at Todoroki with a smile, watching him do this, arms folded on the table. Midoriya flinched at the sudden sight of Todoroki staring at him, leaned in a little. The shorter glanced over to Kirishima and back to Todoroki, who mirrored the subtle actions.

Todoroki outstretched his hand a bit towards Midoriya, glancing at Kirishima. He withdrew his hand a little and quietly groaned.

"Is something the matter, Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya question.

In an instance Todoroki placed his hand on Midoriya's head, this time no hesitation. He ruffled his hair gently, suddenly having a surprised expression on his face. He stood up and went behind the green-haired, ruffling his hair with both hands this time.

"It's softer than I expected!" He blurted out.

Midoriya was a light shade of red and Kirishima was just laughing gently.

"Why are your palms cold but your finger tips warm?!" Midoriya whined, still blushing.

Todoroki grinned. He stopped ruffling and slapped his hands onto Midoriya's cheeks. The shorter squealed. He grabbed Todoroki's wrists, removing his hands from his cheeks and turned around, looking at him. He tried to look annoyed and pissed, he really did, but he was blushing way too hard to make it work. Todoroki blushed himself, shaking it off with his grin so he didn't let his guard down. Kirishima was doubled over laughing by now and the Kamishido duo came over to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on? Did someone squeal? Why is Midoriya blushing so much? Why is Kirishima laughing so hard?" They questioned one after the other.

Kirishima was out of breath. He exhaled heavily, sighing; he explained what happened shortly after.  
Kaminari and Ashido sighed, hands on their hips, mirroring the each other's actions intentionally.

 

Kirishima and Todoroki left the café soon and headed back to their place. Once they got back, Kirishima went to lay on the couch and watch T.V. with Mika, while Todoroki went to his bedroom and slipped into his bed, fetching out his phone. He saw a message that was sent around the time he and Kirishima left the café.

 

**2:36pm  
Midoriya Izuku:**

_I'll get you back for what you did! Just you wait!!!_

 

Todoroki smirked. He opened up his private message with Midoriya in Facebook Messenger, texting back.

 

**Todoroki Shouto:**  
_Hmm? And what are you going to do Bush-kun~_

 

He grinned at the nickname, personally setting Midoriya's name to it.

 

**Bush-kun:**  
_I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise!_

**Bush-kun:**  
_Ice Queen!_

 

And with that Todoroki's name was personally set to 'Ice Queen' by Midoriya. He laughed quietly at the nickname Midoriya gave him, raising his hand to look at his palm before holding his phone with it again.  
He aimlessly scrolled through Facebook for a while, eyes half-lidded. He soon sighed, placing his phone on his bedside table before falling asleep, still wearing the clothes from when he went to the café.

Mika was purring gently as she lay atop Kirishima's chest while he watched T.V.  
Nothing too exciting was on, but it was enough to keep him entertained. He gently stroked Mika's back, instantly regretting it afterwards.

_Her fur is so greasy!_ He thought, wiping his hand on his shirt. _May as well give her a bath..._

Kirishima hummed. He picked up Mika and turned the T.V. off. He went over to Todoroki's room, to get some help, opening the door.

"Todobroki we need to wash Mi—"

Kirishima stopped, quietly walking out and closing the door gently. Not realising his friend had fallen asleep he hoped he didn't just wake him. Mika mewed, Kirishima sighing in response.

"All right, lets make your disgusting greasy fur nice and soft again."

 

 

 

**5:48pm  
Bush-kun:**

_Ice Queen!_

 

**6:12pm  
** Bush-kun:  
_Ice Queen did you accidentally freeze yourself to death? (￣▽￣)_

 

**6:22pm**

**Bush-kun:**  
_Does thy Ice Queen need to be awoken from slumber?_

**6:24pm  
** Bush-kun:  
_Ice Queen, your knight is here to awaken thou from enternal slumber with a spam. ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ_

 

And thus, Todoroki was awoken by these few text messages from Midoriya. A surprisingly nice way to wake up, much better than Kirishima flopping onto his stomach, that's for sure. So he opened his private message to stop 'his knight' from spamming him anymore.

 

**Ice Queen:**  
_Thy Queen is awoken. My knight, you have surely saved the day._

**Bush-kun:**  
_Oh, thy Ice Queen. Your knight will forever protect thou, always saving they day._

**Ice Queen:**  
_Bless thou's heroic heart and soul. Protecting thy Ice Queen and saving me from danger. ☆٩(๑'^'๑)۶☆_

**Bush-kun:**  
_Furthermore, my Queen._

**Bush-kun:**  
_Lol. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime! An exam in economics is coming up soon, we could study together! ٩( ᐛ )و_

_Shit._ Todoroki forgot about that. _Well, it would definitely be useful._

**Ice Queen:**  
_Only if we can go out for celebratory treats afterwards! (But yeah that sounds good)_

**Bush-kun:**  
_We have to pass before we get celebratory treats!!!_

**Ice-Queen:**  
_(òзó)_

 

 

 

A few days later, Midoriya and Todoroki met up at the college library. They brought coffee from the café, flashed their college IDs and walked in. Midoriya decided to book a private room and Todoroki booked the same room for right after Midoriya's booking, so they had it for longer.  
They sat on opposite ends of the table so they each had plenty of arm and paper room.

"I don't have notes from last Tuesday's class, may I copy yours?" Todoroki asked pulling out his Economic file and books.

"Go ahead!" Midoriya beamed in response, passing him a book filled with notes for Economics, already opened to notes from last Tuesday.

Todoroki smiled as he started copying the notes.

"Such pretty handwriting..." he mumbled, not meaning to say it out loud.

It wasn't until Todoroki looked up to see the shorter blushing, head bowed and his bangs covering his green eyes, that he realised what he said. He blushed himself and covered his mouth with his left hand. He turned his head away a little and said a muffled "sorry..."  
Midoriya recovered his composition after about two minutes, lifting his head back up, smiling (and still blushing) he said a soft "it's fine Todoroki-kun."  
He quickly cracked a smirk out of nowhere.

"Or should I say, Ice Queen."

Todoroki flinched and his head shot up.  
"Bush-kun, thy trusty knight."

"Oh, Ice Queen, I shall protect thou with my own life." Midoriya put his pen onto his book, placing his hand on his chest.

They both laughed at their nonsense, looking up at Midoriya, Todoroki felt his cheeks warm. The green-haired looked up as well and Todoroki hid his reddened cheeks behind his coffee as he drank it, looking away.

 

A few weeks had passed and Midoriya and Todoroki continued to study together at the library two-to-three times a week. Today, however, was the day of their Economics exam. The two sighed and went in together. Hopefully their study sessions packed with notes and coffee as fuel pays off.  
Two hours later, they leave the class with a sigh. Midoriya and Todoroki shared a exhausted look and nodded. Their results will be back in a week, until then they can only hope they passed.  
They decided to head to the college café, since it was their lunch break. Luckily, Midoriya doesn't have work today, Tsuyu went on another date with Uraraka recently and kindly insisted on her double duty being on Midoriya's shift, knowing he had an exam. Now after college, Midoriya can slam is face into his pillow and sleep. Until then, coffee is his only way out of falling asleep in class. Todoroki gently gave Midoriya a few comforting pats on the back, sighing himself.

"Thy knight, Bush-kun, I have no doubt that thou will defeat this dragon."

Midoriya gave a tired laugh "Oh, Ice Queen, thou's words of encouragement shall definitely help me defeat thy dragon."

Only one week to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to add together! Also, I love adding emoticons to their texts （╹◡╹）  
> Next chapter some Hanahaki related stuff will finally come!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!♡


	5. Blushing Forms a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m still confused.” Todoroki stated, looking up at Kirishima.
> 
> “You’ll figure it out. In the mean time, we should inform the café staff, classmates that seat near you and your teachers about this.” Kirishima sighed, sitting back onto his bed.

Todoroki was nervous. He stood next to an equally nervous Midoriya. They entered the Economics class and took their seats. It was easy to feel the tension in the air. Midoriya had started siting right next to Todoroki instead of a few seats away, making both of them feel better.

Yes, it is one week later and they’re getting their exam results back. The anticipation is _destroying_ the two, along with everyone else in the class. The professor came around with a stack of paper, handing the marked exam to the rightful student. Todoroki’s exam came soon, following with Midoriya’s shortly after. He looked down at his exam, 47/60, a good score, most likely one of the higher. He glanced over to Midoriya who was looking at Todoroki’s exam result. He grinned and held up his, 52/60.  
_Holy shit, that’s one hell of a score!_ Todoroki thought. _Guess I’m paying for the treats._  
He sighed and Midoriya quietly laughed at it, knowing fully why he was sighing. He gave Todoroki a small pat on the back, showing a smug grin making his sympathetic actions felt a little like some sort of pity. Todoroki narrowed his eyes and glared slightly at the bushy-haired.

 

Hours later, the college day had ended and they headed straight to the café. Kirishima didn’t go to many college classes, most of his work meant he didn’t need to leave the house, this meant Todoroki didn’t have to worry about Mika.

Kirishima one day in Highschool grew a love for drawing all these different characters; he really had the knack for it. When he attended college more regularly they realised he doesn’t need much learning. Just some slight improvements on body definitions and how to draw digitally and he was good. Kirishima works for a well known, but not big, game company. Since he is still technically in college, he still goes to a couple of classes, but he doesn’t have to go to the game company’s building to work.

They entered the college café and Midoriya went behind the counter. Todoroki decided to stay on the opposite side of the counter as Midoriya explained what he did to be able to skip his shift after classes today.

“I went in early this morning, since this café is generally 24 hour. Probably around 3 I came in. The café is in front of some little apartments which the college offers to the students that work here, that’s where we all live, so it’s easy to manage the café late at night and early in the morning.”

“Well, being college students and all, there’d be the majority of us staying up late.” Todoroki laughed.

Midoriya gave his own bubbly laugh in return. “More than once have we all had to jump onto Kaminari-kun while he’s sleeping to get him to wake up for his early morning-late night shift.”

Midoriya came out from behind the counter with two treats he obviously prepared earlier. An eclair for Todoroki and a cinnamon roll for Midoriya. He recently discovered Todoroki loves eclairs and he’s put that into consideration, which is sweet.  
They sat down at one of the tables and chatted as they ate their sweet treats. Todoroki was smiling brightly as he ate his pastry; Midoriya laughed at this. The taller looked up at Midoriya, confused.

“You look so excited, like a cute little puppy going for a walk.” Midoriya chimed.

Todoroki swallowed and put down his eclair, wiping his face with a napkin in case he had some crumbs on his face.

“Huh?”

Midoriya laughed again, bright and bubbly. “You looked so cute and excited while eating your eclair,” he explained. “Like a little puppy!”

Todoroki felt heat run through his cheeks. He covered his mouth with his left hand, spreading his fingers a little to brush over his cheeks. He choked a little out of embarrassment, coughing to clear his throat. He felt something gently come up his throat, coming out to brush against his hand. Taking it off from against his mouth, out a little so only he could see if there was something there. A little white petal lay on his palm, stained by a little blood. He grabbed a napkin and wrapped the petal gently in it while Midoriya grabbed them some water.

 

Todoroki arrived home, confused. His heart was beating fast as he rushed to Kirishima’s room, napkin with the petal in his hand. He opened Kirishima’s bedroom door to see him lazing around on his bed.

“Todobroki, you’re back.” He said happily.

Kirishima looked over to his friend and frowned when he saw the stressed expression on him. He pet the area next to him on his bed as he sat up. Todoroki took the offer and nervously sat there as he showed Kirishima the napkin. The red-haired looked at the napkin and up at Todoroki confused.

“I don’t know if I should be concerned by this.” Todoroki said, focused on the napkin.

“Mm,” Kirishima hummed. “Napkins are quite frightening.”

Todoroki flinched a little, realising he hadn’t unwrapped the napkin yet, so he did so. Inside the napkin revealed the white, blood stained petal from earlier. Kirishima looked up at Todoroki worryingly.

“Shou, where’d you get that?”

“I think I coughed it up,” Todoroki replied, looking over to see Kirishima with a freaked out expression. “Kiri, what is it?”

“Have you ever heard of the hanahaki disease?” Kirishima question, walking over to his computer.

Todoroki shook his head. He sat on Kirishima’s computer chair when insisted. Kirishima typed up in the Google search bar ‘Hanahaki disease’.  
He scrolled down a bit when it loaded, clicking onto a website. The web link was purple, not blue, meaning Kirishima has obviously been on this website before. He scrolled a little more when the website loaded. When he stopped he pointed at a paragraph, indicating Todoroki was supposed to read it. The text read:

_‘The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs flower petals. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned. If the feelings aren't returned or the patient does not get surgery within 8 weeks they will die.’_

“One-sided love?” Todoroki questioned, looking up at Kirishima.

“Shou, who were you with when you coughed up the petal?” He asked, focused on the computer screen.

“Midoriya, why...?”

“Oh, Shouto...” Kirishima sighed, encasing his friend in a hug.

Todoroki didn’t fight back. Even though he was completely lost, there was something about Kirishima’s hugs. They were comforting, and supportive. They made you feel safe.

 

“Any new information on the TodoKiri theory?”

“Right into that, huh, Tsu?” Midoriya laughed as he leaned on his kitchen island.

“Well, you did hang out with him after your classes.” Tsuyu replied, turning the stove on.

“Why are you in here anyway? Wouldn’t you rather be preparing for Uraraka?” The bushy-haired questioned.

“Uraraka insisted her, Yaomomo and Jirou-chan do it. Apparently I have ‘bad taste in decor.’ I think they’re wrong.” Tsuyu explained, huffing.

“Your place’s decor is certainly unique,”

“I hope that’s a compliment, kero!”

“I personally think it is. You’re froggy style is charming and cute; it’s... you”

Tsuyu smiled gently at his friends words. “I’m making your favourite, pork cutlet bowl. Also, this is a bribe for me to stay a few nights, since they won’t let me back into my place.”

Midoriya sighed but laughed softly afterwards. “You don’t need to bribe me! But, if you stop making those cutlet bowls I’ll be very upset and have to take drastic measures...”

 

“I’m still confused.” Todoroki stated, looking up at Kirishima.

“You’ll figure it out. In the mean time, we should inform the café staff, classmates that seat near you and your teachers about this.” Kirishima sighed, sitting back onto his bed.

“But, tell them what?”

“Good point.” Kirishima mumbled.  
“How about, that you’ll start to choke and cough a bit and that to support and help you in any possible way. If you’re in class we’ll tell the teacher to send you to the nurse’s office or bathrooms. We can say that the choking will become more frequent over time and more serious.”

“Sounds reasonable,”

Kirishima covered his face, “You’re not the least bit scared?!” He questioned, muffled by his hands.

Todoroki hummed, “Of course I am,” he sighed. “Maybe I don’t fully understand, but the thought of choking on flower petals is frightening. Of course it is, it sounds painful.”

He walked over to Kirishima and sat close to him. He rested his forehead on Kirishima’s, who welcomed it, returning the comforting action. The red-haired brought his hand up and gently brushed it against his friend’s cheek. Todoroki relaxed into the touch, he opened his eyes to Kirishima looking down.

“Eijirou...?”

“I’m sorry, Shouto.” He laughed, but it wasn’t his usual bright laugh. It was dejected and empty.

They both sighed and stayed like this for a while, giving each other more comforting actions, until they fell asleep on the bed. Mika curled up in the space between them. They slept soundly, hands locked together, fingers laced, foreheads just a few millimeters away. They were content like this, even through the worst times, doing things like this comforts them and lifts their mood.

 

“Basically, Sho— Todoroki’s... conditions... will worsen as time passes, so if you could just support and help him in anyway possible, that’d be huge help. I will be with him even more now, but there are times where it’s impossible for me to be there with him.”

“This sounds serious, what’s the condition he’s dealing with?” Ashido questioned in worry.

Kirishima was in the café’s back room with Ashido, Tsuyu, Midoriya and Kaminari. He explained to them briefly about Todoroki like they planned, without sharing personal details. Todoroki sat patiently at one of the tables. He wasn’t choking on petals too much. He was only at a kind of warning sign phase of it, causing him to cough a petal or two every few hours.

“I haven’t got any right to give the name of it, per Todoroki’s request and the risk of sharing major rumours, but I can say that it is a disease.” Kirishima informed, he laced is fingers and gripped his hands together tightly.

“It’s not contagious, correct? Midoriya asked, tilting his head a little with a concerned expression, much like the other’s in the room.

“No, it’s not. You don’t have to worry about getting it yourself.”

Midoriya and his co-workers all sighed in relief. Kirishima broke out a small smile, but he soon frowned and rubbed his face tiredly.  
They exited the back room to see Todoroki coughing into his hand. Kirishima was the first to rush over, resting his hand on Todoroki’s back and holding his free hand firmly. The red-white-haired looked up at his friend and gave a weary smile, opening his hand to show Kirishima the blood stained petals. Kirishima visibly sighed and hid his face in the crook of Todoroki’s neck.

The others walked over as this happened, Ashido had her hand to her mouth and Kaminari was looking away. Midoriya and Tsu shared a glance before doing similar actions their co-workers were doing.  
Todoroki could feel a few tears fall onto his neck, he could feel Kirishima shaking a little, holding in his sobs. He sighed and smiled softly, patting Kirishima gently as he lay his cheek on the spiky-haired’s head.

“I’m sorry for putting you through this, Eijirou.” He whispered, keeping his smile.

Kirshima didn’t respond. He just gripped Todoroki’s hand tighter and buried his face into his neck as much as he could. Todoroki didn’t dare look up at the others, he didn’t even open his eyes. He knew he couldn’t take the expressions that would’ve been on their faces, so he just rested his cheek on Kirishima’s head, eyes closed, peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhggg! I’m sorry I posted this chapter so late! My internet has been bad and I only just finished proof reading and editing the full chapter. It’s going to get sadder so whip out the tissues! Hah :’)  
> Also, I hit a 500 reads recently! Thank you so much for reading my trash! I love reading the comments you leave too, they always give me a smile!（≧∇≦）


	6. My Dear Loved One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, yes, I'm still doing those shifts." He sighed gently and took another sip.
> 
> "Midoriya-chan, I'm worried, don't you think you're stretching yourself out?"
> 
> Midoriya hummed, "It's fine, Tsu."
> 
> "Kero..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super sorry this is posted late, I was at a concert and I had writers block agghh!

**Week 1  
Day 4**

 

"Kirishima, hurry up!"

"Kirishima!!"

"Hold your horses, Todobroki!"

Todoroki sat outside of the bathroom, next to the door. Kirishima was in the bathroom, had been for an hour and a half.

Kirishima was sitting in the corner next to the sink. (Not that Todoroki knew). He was actually ready 30 minutes ago. His knees were pushed up to his chest and his face is buried in the space between his knees and his chest, arms wrapped around his legs as he muffles small sobs. They echo through the bathroom but he has the shower running, drowning out the small sounds. It's not like he's the one with hanahaki, he isn't suffering from a one-sided love, but his best friend is.

Todoroki sighed. He picked up Mika and played with her as he waited for his friend to hurry up and get ready. He usually isn't in for this long, but last time he tried to pick the lock, it didn't go well. He broke the lock, still got it open though, and walked into Bakugou and Kirishima making out. After that, he made sure to see if Bakugou goes in with Kirishima.

Todoroki felt petals climb up his throat, in a hurry he put Mika down and coughed up the petals. They've changed into red rose petals. There are more this time, not just two or three. He was struggling to breath, choking them up he felt some tears well in the pain. In an instance he heard the shower stop. Kirishima bursted out of the bathroom and sat next to Todoroki, hand on his back, hitting it to help him cough up the flowers. Bloody flowers were scattered on Todoroki's legs and on the floor a bit; Mika was rubbing at his arm, mewing in worry. The spiky-haired held Todoroki's hand tightly, fingers laced on the floor. Todoroki looked up at him and smiled weakly.

Kirishima sighed. He leaned down slightly and they shared a quick brush of the lips. The red-haired stood up quietly and looked down at the red-white-haired.

"C'mon, let's go." He sighed gently.

Todoroki lifted his arms up, indicating Kirishima pick him up. He smiled softly at the shorter's slight groan.

"You're such a baby."

Kirishima picked him up and the taller wrapped his legs around his friend's waist, and arms around his back.

"Maybe," Todoroki hummed. "But I _know_ I weigh virtually nothing to you, you work out like all the time" He said, tapping Kirishima's biceps.

 

Kirishima laughed and gave the red-white-haired a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you want me to carry you to the café like this?"

"Yes!"

"Everyone will look at us,"

"It's not that far and we both know neither of us care."

"True."

 

Midoriya woke up to noise in the kitchen. Tsuyu gets up early and makes breakfast, Midoriya has noted, so he remembers and doesn't think there's a serial killer in his house.

"Morning Tsu," he yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"Midoriya-chan, good morning. I just thought I'd make plain onigiri for breakfast, kero."

Midoriya hummed. "Uraraka is lucky to have you, you always make great food."

Tsuyu ruffled Midoriya's hair and smiled. He went over to the other end of the kitchen to make some coffee. Tsuyu left the rice to cook as she walked over to Midoriya and gave him a hug from behind. The taller smiled and spun around to hug the shorter properly.

"Make me some coffee too." She whispered and crouched down, out of the hug and walked off with a smile.

 

 _I can't believe I fell for that!_ Midoriya thought as he went to the couch with his and Tsuyu's coffee.  
He handed her the coffee and sat down beside her.

 

"When's your next shift?" Midoriya asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"In two and a half hours," the shorter replied, blowing on her drink a little. "I see you took the same shift."

"Mhm,"

"Wouldn't you rather do your usual after classes shift?" Tsuyu placed her cup on the table in front of them and turned to face Midoriya.

"Well, yes, I'm still doing those shifts." He sighed gently and took another sip.

"Midoriya-chan, I'm worried, don't you think you're stretching yourself out?"

Midoriya hummed, "It's fine, Tsu."

"Kero..."

 

Kirishima sighed as he and Todoroki started heading to the café, Todoroki being carried by Kirishima in the same position when he picked the taller up.

"Why is Mika coming with us?..."

"She knows all the times at which I leave the house. If you or me are not with her until then, she makes a huge mess." Todoroki replied, holding Mika gently.

"Let's just hope the café doesn't mind a cat."

They were walking down the street, about a third of the way to the café, and just as the presumed, people were staring. Of course, they didn't care. They have never cared about anything like this; not even in front of Bakugou. If they want to do something like kiss, or touch foreheads, or hold hands, they will. It's has and will always be like this.

They soon arrive at the café. Kirishima easily holds Todoroki with one arm and opens the door, before returning the arm to its previous position.

"Do you want to go see everyone?" Kirishima whispered in Todoroki's ear.

Todoroki nodded gently in replied.

Kirishima headed to the back room and checked if anyone was in. They've been given permission by Ashido, and such to enter the backroom and their apartment ground. Kaminari was sitting at the table, watching Real Housewives of New York City.

"I didn't know you knew English?" Kirishima questioned.

"Hardly. It's in Japanese sub." Kaminari replied, eyes glued to the T.V.

"Why do you watch the trash T.V.?"

"I don't know why, but it's so amusing..."

Kirishima laughed a little, careful not to disrupt Todoroki. "Who do you want to see, Todo?" He whispered.

Todoroki shrugged.

"Midoriya?"

"I guess..." Todoroki yawned.

So they headed outside to Midoriya's apartment. Kirishima was petting Todoroki's head after ringing the doorbell, waiting for the shorter to answer. Instead of Midoriya, he got the friendly Tsuyu answering.

"Kirishima-kun, and Todoroki-kun...?" She said leaning to peek over at Todoroki, narrowing her eyes for a quick second.

"Hey, is Midoriya here?" Kirishima asked, rubbing the back of his head instead of Todoroki's.

"Good timing, actually." Tsuyu sighed. "I'm worried Midoriya-chan is stretching himself thin with all these extra shifts his taking, so this will hopefully stop him from taking this one." She explained, letting the two, plus Mika, in.

She led them to the living room where Midoriya was seated on the couch, hunched over a little, mumbling in response to the news.

"Midoriya-chan, we have visitors,"

Midoriya didn’t move, didn’t flinch. Tsuyu sighed and walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Midoriya-chan.”

Nothing. She groaned and Kirishima laughed a little at this. Tsuyu took out her phone and started tapping on the screen, messaging the taller.

 

**Tsu:**   
_Midoriya Izuku, come back to Japan._

 

Midoriya jumped at the sound of a notification and the vibration. He looked over to Tsuyu and then to Kirishima holding Todoroki behind her. He got up in an instance.

“Kirishima-kun, Todoroki-kun?”

“Hey, mind if we hang with you?” Kirishima grinned, raising a hand in greeting. Todoroki on the other hand, didn’t budge from his spot, clinging onto Kirishima.

“Uh... my shift—”

“No. Midoriya-chan, you’re going to stay here and you are not going to do that shift.” Tsuyu stated, pointing at Midoriya.

“Alright.” The bushy-haired sighed I defeat.

Tsuyu smiled and pet his head, walking out for her own shift.

 

Midoriya walked over to behind Kirishima, facing the taller.

“Oh? You have a cat?” He questioned, smiling brightly.

Todoroki nodded gently.

“Do you want to sit down?” Kirishima asked gently, after receiving a nod in response he gently put the taller on Midoriya’s couch.

Midoriya excitingly sat next to Todoroki and Kirishima sat on his other side. Todoroki looked over to see Midoriya buzzing in his seat and smiled. He picked up Mika and placed her on the green-haired’s lap. Mika meowed, stretched, rubbed against Midoriya’s tummy and lay down there. She purred gently as Midoriya stroked her gently.  
Todoroki looked over at Midoriya. The shorter looked up and smiled brightly at the red-white-haired. Todoroki blushed and looked down at Mika quickly.

 _What is this feeling...?_ He questioned himself, brushing his finger tips against his cheeks.

 

Todoroki began to choke. Struggling, he coughed in pain. The two beside him shot up. Midoriya gave Mika to Kirishima and ran to the bathroom to get a bucket. Kirishima put Mika next to Todoroki. She was scratching and biting at his hands to get him to put her down. She rubbed against Todoroki’s side as he brought his hand up to his mouth to stop the blood stained flowers from spilling all over the couch.  
Midoriya returned with the bucket and in an instance Todoroki removed his hand and spilt dozens of petals into the bucket. He wheezed and spluttered them up, tears welling in his eyes. He quickly coughed the last petal up and placed the bucket on the floor. The taller looked up at Kirishima, who in returned wiped away the blood around his friend’s mouth.

Todoroki looked over to Midoriya who was sitting beside him again.

 

_‘Why are your palms cold but your finger tips warm?!’_

 

Todoroki smiled and slapped his hands against Midoriya’s cheeks. Midoriya squealed and grabbed Todoroki’s hands in an instant response.

“It seems thy Ice Queen has not forgotten.” He teased.

Todoroki hummed, “Thou Bush-kun, thy queen shall never forget his knight’s weakness.”

They both laughed and Midoriya released his hold on Todoroki’s hands, who in return pulled his hands away. His heart tightened when he felt his own hands slip off Midoriya’s face.  
He peered over to Kirishima who was grinning a little, obviously knowing something Todoroki did not. Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the red-haired. Instead of questioning, he returned his attention to Mika, who was still rubbing against his side.

“It’s okay, I’m alright.” He sighed, picking up the kitten and stroking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended this chapter short, since I was really having trouble. I didn’t have much time to proof read and edit either so sorry if it has bad grammar and spelling.  
> The next chapter will be a special Kamijirou chapter since I love it and need a little filler space.
> 
> But, man, don’t you just love angst?! All aboard the angst train! Next stop: sadness station! Choo Choo! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡


	7. You Make my Heart Jolt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some cheesy dumb stuff in it because I got stuck with writers block, either hate it or love it, enjoy this special chapter! ((The next chapter will continue with the main story))

Kaminari wiped over one of the tables that was recently used. He picked up the dishes he placed on the seat in the meantime and took them to the kitchen in the backroom. He glanced up at the clock and smiled. He cleaned the dishes and took half of them to the counter.

The bells on the door chimed and he rushed over to the middle of the counter to see the usual purple-haired girl walk over.  
 _Right on time!_

"Jirou-san, good morning!" He beamed.

Jirou glanced up. "Just the usual."

Kaminari nodded. He grabbed her prepared muffin and coffee Ashido got out a minute ago and placed it on the counter in front of the two.

"Are you dining in today?" He sing-songed.

The shorter looked up at Kaminari smiling and sighed a little, though it wasn't noticeable. "Sure."

The blond put Jirou's muffin on a plate and took it over to an empty seat. He walked off with a smile as Jirou sat down.

"You do know why she decided to dine it, right?" Ashido questioned.

Tsuyu looked up with a smug face, making Kaminari flinch.

"No. Now if you excuse me, I'm going on break." He huffed starting to walk off to the back room.

Ashido grabbed the back of Kaminari's shirt collar and yanked him to a halt.  
"Oh, no you don't. You just got off break, don't think you can go running off to watch Housewives as an excuse to not talk about this."

Tsuyu nodded and Kaminari sighed as he walked back over. He looked over to see Jirou still sitting there and smiled.  
"Look she doesn't like me back, okay?"

Ashido and Tsuyu groaned.

"Look just ask her, please?" Tsuyu asked with puppy-froggy eyes.

Kaminari tried to resist but no one can resist Tsuyu's cuteness. So, he sighed and got out his phone. After a minute he showed them the screen. He was on the Calendar app and had added a new event. It was three days in the future and said 'ask out jirou'. The two girls smiled brightly. Ashido walked over to Jirou with a smile and started talking to her.

"Don't worry, she won't tell, trust me." Tsuyu confirmed.

The taller looked over with a smile and sighed lightly.

 

"Jirou-chaaaan,"

"Hey, Ashido—"

"I know why you didn't just take your coffee and leave." Ashido teased poking at Jirou a few times before getting her hand smacked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The shorter huffed and sipped her coffee. She looked back down at her phone, avoiding as much eye contact as possible, but she could feel the slight warmth spread to her cheeks and scowled at it.

"Gotten any new gigs recently?" Ashido asked, elbows on the table, fingers laced, resting her chin on top.

"Got a boyfriend yet, Pinky?" Jirou groaned.

"No...?"

"There's your answer," Jirou looked up from her phone and sighed. "Because of college and my job, finding time for gigs is hard. The small concerts I'm doing just don't earn enough to pay for classes and stuff. Hell, selling weed would earn me more."

Ashido couldn't help but chuckle into her hand. The purple-haired scoffed at this, you can see why she's in a bad mood. The taller shoved her hand in her apron pocket and pulled out a poster.

"There's a big concert coming up, you could sign up for a gig there. They even have a bonus cash prize for who the audience liked the most." She grinned pointing at the poster.

Jirou took the poster from the pink-haired and looked it over. "There won't be any celebrities entering, right?"

Ashido shook her head. "It's locals only, no big shots."

Jirou folded the poster up and stuffed it in her bag. "I'll think about it."

Ashido smiled brightly at her, causing Jirou to smile back. No one can resist that blinding smile.

 

“Kaminari-kun! Wake up!”

Ashido was shaking Kaminari, it was 2:30am and it was time for his morning shift.

“Don’t tell me you were watching that stupid show until late...” She grumbled.

Ashido sighed and took a few steps away from the bed. She then ran over and jumped, flopping onto his stomach with all her weight. Kaminari shot up, gasping for air. Once he recovered he glared and the pink girl.

“I hate you.” He groaned, pushing her aside and getting out of bed.

Ashido laughed and flicked his bedroom light on. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

“Not until you leave.” He huffed.

“I’m not leaving until you get dressed.”

Kaminari shot her a glare. He tried to come up with an excuse but couldn’t, knowing fully well that she knows every single part of him.  
 _Damn her and being his childhood friend! Damn their parents for making them become friends by knowing each other for so long! Damn it!_

Kaminari walked over to the register to see Midoriya. He sighed quietly and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Oh! Morning, Kaminari-kun.”

“Midoriya-kun, why are you up so early?” Kaminari said, folding his arms over his chest. Tsuyu told him and Ashido about what Midoriya has been doing.

“I put my name on this shift, Ashido-chan and Tsu need rest, for different reasons.” Midoriya replied with a smile.

Kaminari sighed and unfolded his arms. “Also, did I ever see Todoroki-kun and Kirishima-kun leave yesterday?”

“Ah, no, they fell asleep together on the couch, Tsu and I didn’t want to disturb them.” He laughed briefly.

Kaminari nodded and went over to the coffee machine, to make himself a coffee. It was past 2:30am and he got woken up by Ashido, what did you expect?

An hour or so passed and the door’s bell jingled. Midoriya was resting in the back room while Kaminari was watching Housewives again. He paused it, took out the earphones and walked over to the counter.

“Oh? Jirou-san, what are you doing here so early?” He questioned, arms folded on the counter, resting his head on top.

Jirou hesitated for a few minutes, avoiding eye contact. She felt a slight warmth spread on her cheeks before sighing. “Do you want to come over? I need to practice for a concert and I need someone to listen.” She smiled.

Blush spread through Kaminari’s cheeks. He cleared his through quickly and stood up straight. “I’ll check with everyone, wait here a minute.” He managed to say, his head was screaming and he felt like he was about to explode.  
He didn’t even have to convince his co-workers. As soon as he told them Jirou asked if he could come over they all nodded furiously. So, Kaminari walked back to the counter where Jirou was still standing and said ‘yes’.  
Jirou’s eyes lit up, although she still had her plain face on.

 

Kaminari yawned, face tilted upwards. He was walking next to Jirou to her apartment. The shorter smiled slightly at his exaggerated yawn. They were 2 blocks away from the café and had another 3 blocks to travel until they got to her apartment.

“So... how’s work?” Kaminari asked with a sheepish smile.

“It’s alright.”

Kaminari looked down at his feet. He could feel warmth spreading on his cheeks. The purple-haired looked up and saw someone running towards them. In a hurry to move and not get pushed over she grabbed the blonde’s hand and moved them out of the way.  
Kaminari gasped to being pulled but didn’t try to resist. The two watched the person run by and went back to their normal position, except Jirou didn’t let go of his hand, instead she gripped tighter and buried her face in her scarf, ears and cheeks pink from the cold winter breeze and from blushing. Kaminari looked over and smiled softly, hesitantly holding her hand as well.

They eventually got to her appartment building; their pace had gradually slowed, taking longer. They were still holding hands when they entered and Jirou led Kaminari to the elevator and called for it. They entered it and Jirou hit the close door button and the 4th floor button. The ride up was quiet, much like the walk to her apartment building. After a few minutes they made it to her door. Kaminari took the split second decision then and there and laced their fingers together, as if say for her to not let go. Their grip on each other didn’t change but the taller was now looking away, slightly flustered.

Jirou used her free hand to fetch her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. Once the entered, she quickly threw the lock and placed her keys in a dish that was on a counter at the door. The pair took there shoes off and softly walked into the living room.

“Do you live alone?” The blond gently asked.

Jirou shook her head. “I live with Yao-Momo, but she’s out at work.”

“At this hour?!” Kaminari exclaimed, laughing a little.

The shorter laughed a little herself. “She graduated college earlier. She got a really amazing job that at some times requires most of her time.”  
 _Good timing too, she’d definitely be over excited about this._ She sighed, _I think the other’s influenced her too much._

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Kaminari huffed.

It was silent for a bit and they stood there, hands still together. Kaminari leaned in front of Jirou and tilted his head. He waved his hand in front of her face, making her jump. When Jirou looked over at him the blond he grinned.

“So, what are doing for this concert?” He asked, still grinning.

“Oh, right,”

“You forgot?!”

Jirou blushed and took him over to her room. Kaminari sat on the bed as Jirou took off her gloves, scarf and jacket. She was wearing a plain grey singlet underneath and had ripped jeans on.  
She grabbed a red electric guitar out of her closet and set it up, putting the amp volume on low, so she didn’t disturb the neighbors. She took a few minutes to make sure it was tuned properly, testing after each little adjustment.

“Okay...” she mumbled under her breath through an exhale.

She took one more deep breath before playing the song. She had her music sheet on a stand diagonally in front of her as she strummed the notes one after the other. Kaminari’s eyes lit up and he was smiling wildly. Once the song had ended Kaminari softly clapped, smiling wonderfully at the purple-haired.

“That was amazing, Jirou-san!” Kaminari cheered.

Jirou turned a light pink, becoming flustered she fumbled with her pick. As soon as she regained her composure she replied, “It’s all right... I still haven’t thought of any lyrics or a title.”

“‘All right’?” Kaminari repeated, “It’s amazing!”

Jirou turned a darker pink.

“Anyway, you’re an amazing musician, there’s no doubt you’ll come up with an amazing title, and even more amazing lyrics!” He exclaimed with a bright smile.

Jirou felt her heart do flip-flops she turned away from the blond, her face red. Suddenly, there was noise from the door.

“Jiro—”

“Shh.” The shorter interrupted, hand over Kaminari’s mouth. “Get under my bed and don’t make a sound.” She ordered, shoving the taller off the bed.

Kaminari crawled under the bed and did as he was told. The purple-haired walked out of the room and over to the door. The door gently opened and Yaoyorozu entered.

“Yao-momo, I thought you were working all day?” Jirou asked her roommate.

“I forgot to bring some stuff, it’s lunch break so it’s all good.” The taller explained.

Yaoyorozu slipped out of her shoes and walked over to Jirou’s room. The shorter rushed over and blocked the entrance to her room.  
Kaminari saw the girl’s feet and swallowed, holding his breath.

“I think I left my date book and phone in here,” Yaoyorozu said, a confused look on her face.

“I’ll look for it for you!” Jirou insisted.

“All right?” Yaoyorozu sighed, walking over and sitting on the shorter’s bed.

Kaminari panicked, quietly, but frantically planting his hand on his mouth. Jirou picked up a red book that had the current year printed in gold foil in the middle. Suddenly there was a chime from under the bed, it was Yaoyorozu’s text alert.

“Ah, that’s my phone.” She announced, standing up.

She crouched down, but Jirou slid across the floor and under the bed, yelling ‘I’ll get it!’ as she did. Yaoyorozu laughed and stood back up.  
Kaminari and Jirou’s faces were only a fraction apart, both of their eyes wide from the sudden closeness. Kaminari sheepishly smiled and brought the black-haired’s phone up to his chin. Jirou quickly grabbed the phone and got out from under the bed.

The shorter handed Yaoyorozu her phone with a smile. Yaoyorozu took it happily and gave Jirou a hug before walking out of her room and over to the door. The taller slipper her shoes back on and left. Jirou sighed in relief. She crouched down and outstretched her hand to help Kaminari out from under the bed.

Yaoyorozu stopped a few steps from her apartment and turned around. _Forgot my date book!_ She thought with a smile on her face.  
She quickly entered her apartment again and went back into Jirou’s room.

“Forgot to grab my date book!” She chimed.

Kaminari’s head was mostly out from under the bed when the black-haired came back unknowingly. The two shorter faced Yaoyorozu with shock. They were all silent for a minute, unmoving.  
Kaminari registered what was going on and swore, cocking his head up and hitting it on the metal frame of the bed.

“Shit—“ Jirou cursed.

Jirou had helped Kaminari out from under the bed and got him a bunch of napkins for the bleeding cut on his head. Yaoyorozu was panicking, rushing around to help the blond.

“I’m alright, it’s fine.” Kaminari insisted with a laugh, hand on his head, holding the napkins in place.

“Jirou, I’m talking to you about this later, I got to get back to work, but—“ Yaoyorozu triple checked she had her date book and phone.

“It’s okay, you can go back to work.” Jirou interrupted her friend with a sigh.

Yaoyorozu hesitantly nodded. She put her shoes back on and left, still looking worryingly until she closed the door behind her.

“Mh... I’m sorry about all this.” Jirou sighed, clutching the back of her head with her hands as she leaned down.

“Don’t be, I had a lot of fun!” Kaminari insisted with a smile.

“Let me check the cut.”

Jirou stood up and walked behind Kaminari. She grabbed his hands gently, moving them out of the way. Kaminari’s cheeks reddened slightly as the purple-haired removed the bloody napkins. She gently touched the wound, causing Kaminari to wince. The blood was still coming out, although it wasn’t as much. The shorter walked off into the kitchen, grabbing some bandages and came back to wrap them around his head.  
His hair is as soft as it looks she thought to herself, getting each chance she had to brush her fingers over or in it. Both her and Kaminari were gently blushing by the time she finished applying the bandages.

“I’ll drive you back to the café as an apology.” She mumbled, going over to the door to grab the car keys from the dish.

“They kind of made me skip the entire day, so I don’t have anything planned, if you’re free we can hang out at my place.” The blond offered. “Oh! Todoroki and Kirishima are at Tsu’s and they have a cat, we could ask to play with it if that’s what you like.”

“Why don’t we do something you like,” Jirou insisted

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

 

The drive to Kaminari’s place was anything but silent. They blasted popular boy band music and sung to it loudly. It was probably the most entertaining thing to see if you were going past them.  
They arrived at Kaminari’s place in about 20 minutes, though you do have to go around back to get to the private parking space reserved for them.  
Kaminari quickly unlocked his door and entered, hoping to not be spotted by his co-workers since they will all giggle and laugh about it.

“So, what do you like to do?” Jirou finally questioned.

“Well, in my spare time I like to watch Housewives NYC...” he answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“I love watching those kind of drama, reality T.V. shows! Especially American ones!” Jirou laughed. “I watch Keeping up with the Kardashians myself.”

“And everyone else makes fun of me for watching them!”

For that entire afternoon they binge watched Housewives NYC. They stayed up so late they ended up falling asleep on the couch together.

The next morning Kaminari woke up with the sun in his eyes. He squinted and huffed, closing his eyes again. He felt something move underneath him, looking down he saw Jirou slightly curled up, face against his chest and her hands clinging to his shirt. He quietly panicked, not wanting to wake her up. Unsure of what to do he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, face flushed red and buried his face in her soft hair.

About half and hour later, Jirou gently woke up. She looked up to see the blond up against her and his arms around her. Although it’s not like she was any better. Kaminari felt her shifting and locked eyes with the shorter. They both stayed quiet for a minute, just looking at each other. Jirou broke the staring and nuzzled her face into the taller’s chest, embarrassed, getting as close as she could get to him. Kaminari’s hold on her tightened, pulling her in himself and he smiled fondly to himself.

 

Twenty minutes had passed and they were still locked in that position, neither of them willing to move. The closeness was comforting and warm.

“Kyouka...?” Kaminari gently whispered, chin resting atop the purple-haired’s head.

Jirou’s heart tightened and her blood rushed all across her body, tensing up slightly at being called by her given name. She remained silent for a moment, before answering.

“Mh?”

“Why did you ask me to come listen to your song? I mean, you could’ve asked any of the girls, but you asked me instead.” The blond asked quietly, as if to not disturb the peace.

Jirou more noticeably tensed, her grip on Kaminari’s shirt tightening. I can’t just tell him why! Her thoughts panicked.

The shorter hesitantly tilted her head up, looking at Kaminari. The latter did similar, tilting his head down and their eyes locked once again.

“So...?” Kaminari questioned once more.

“So...”

Jirou sighed softly. Kaminari’s heart raced; it felt like his heart was about to rip out of his chest. His eyes didn’t want to leave Jirou’s, both their cheeks tinted a light shade of red. It felt as if they were somewhat intoxicated, head spinning, full of regrettable ideas and embarrassing thoughts. In an instant their lips locked, as if it was the right thing to do. Slowly reaching for the other, joining into a sweet, short kiss. Maybe it was a foolish mistake, or a great idea, but one thing was for sure, it was addictive. Both going back to each other, joining again into sweeter, longer kisses. They didn’t stop there.

They adjusted their positions, Kaminari laying on the couch as the shorter saddled him gently. Her smaller hands splayed across his clothed chest. She continued to reach down for more and more. The blond decided to sit up, still in a similar position as he placed his hands on Jirou’s hips. Their kisses starting to become messier.  
Kaminari’s tongue entered the shorter’s mouth, making the kiss more passionate. Their breathes starting to become heavy as they pant into the other’s mouth, not wishing to stop this somewhat foolish interaction. Drunk off heat and passion they continued, wearing off their sleepiness. Their tongues continuing to search for the other each time they separated.

 

It was the day of the concert and Jirou was stressed. She managed to come up with a title for her song and lyrics that were approved by Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu always had surprisingly great taste in music, she was honest with things like this too.

“Will you be coming to the concert?” Jirou hesitantly asked.

“Mhm! I even bought tickets for the girls!” The black-haired sing-songed.

Jirou sighed, pulling out her wallet. “How much was it?”

“Jirou! No! I have too much money, don’t pay me back!” Yaoyorozu whined, pushing her friend’s wallet back.

The two argued for a bit, they often argued when Yaoyorozu bought something for others and Jirou. The shorter couldn’t help but feel guilty, but Yaoyorozu insisted. Yaoyorozu already came from a wealthy family and she was able to get a good paying job too. Her parents somewhat disapprove of her living in such an ‘unfitting place’. Yaoyorozu planned to live with Jirou since their third year of high school and she happily accepted living in an apartment. Truth be told, she loves living in an apartment with Jirou than her home, finds it less stuffy, in a way.

Jirou sighed, giving up on the argument. “Alright, the shows at nine and I’ll be gone by around 6:45ish.”

“Mh, I’ll pick the girls up at 8:30.”

The two sat down for breakfast, both just settling on toast and some coffee.

Yaoyorozu took a quick sip of her coffee setting it back down before asking “Are they providing food, or would you like me to pack you a bento to eat as a sort of dinner?”

“I went the yesterday to go over set lists and stuff and they didn’t mention anything about a food spread.” The shorter explained.

“Alright! I’ll make you a delicious bento full of your favourites!”

 

Jirou arrived to the concert building and 6:30, much earlier than she planned. Nervous she entered the back room, behind the stage, where they were all told to meet. Just as she feared, first one there. She nervously sat on one of the single couches, holding onto the bento that Yaoyorozu made for her. The bento was wrapped in cute purple fabric that had little music notes on it. Inside was food that was good for your stamina and food Jirou liked. She was gently smiling at it, reminiscing on how Yaoyorozu hummed a song that she was fond of when making it.

Jirou’s thoughts were soon interrupted by a rock band loudly entering the room, laughing and practically yelling. Jirou flinched and looked up to see a bunch of punk girls walk over to her with grins on their faces.

“Sorry, were we being loud?” Who Jirou guessed was the leader said sincerely.

It doesn’t sound like they’re trying to be rude or anything... Jirou thought when she hesitantly shook her head.

“You just gave me a bit of a shock.” She added as she gripped onto her bento.

The ‘leader’ had hot pink hair and was wearing black lipstick. Her hair was shaved on one side and she had piercings on the visible ear. She also had a lip piercing and rings covering her fingers. Her clothes were basic punk rock looking clothes that suited her well.

The girl laughed and outstretched her hand to Jirou. “Name’s Yuko Rika.”

The purple-haired shook Yuko’s hand politely “Jirou Kyouka.”

“Hey, I love your hair is it all natural, Kyouka-san?” The taller said, pointing at Jirou.

Jirou nodded her head “I really like your band’s style. Punk Rock, I presume?”

Yuko gave a friendly grin “Mhm! We’re called the Street Rats! It sounds kind of—”

“I like it.” Jirou interrupted before the pink-haired could finish what she was saying.

Jirou gave them a smile.  
Soon, more singers and bands started to fill the room. Yuko sat with Jirou and talked to her as the rest of her band talked to others.

“So, what’s your song about?” The pink haired asked with a gentle smile.

“Mine’s... a confession.” Jirou replied, a bit of blush spreading on her cheeks.

“Ooo! Who’s it to?!”

“It’s a boy that goes to the same college as me.”

“Will he be at the concert?” Yuko asked with a sympathetic smile.

Jirou nodded her head gently “what about your song?”

“It’s a song dedicated to my partner.” The taller said, tightening her grip on her guitar.

A woman dressed in black entered the room holding a clipboard. She brought two fingers up to her mouth, took in a deep breath and whistled, catching the attention of everyone. She gave a gentle smile.

“Just a quick roll call to check that everyone is here.” The lady said politely, starting to call out people’s names and band names.

Once everyone was accounted for she handed a sheet to each person. Jirou looked at her sheet, it had her name and the time she needs to be ready and the time she needs to get on stage.

“This is a soundproof room so you can tune your guitars and do vocal practices without disturbing the current performance or anything.” The Lady added.

“I’ll call you when it’s time to go to the stage, so you don’t have to stress.”

And with that she left the room.

Everyone went back to talking with each other and soon plenty of time passed. The woman came back in calling for the first band to come and set up and sound check.

“I’m getting nervous and I’m not on until 10:30...” Jirou sighed.

“Oh! You’re right after us, aren’t you?” Yuko smiled looking at her schedule sheet and then at Jirou’s.

“Mh.” The shorter nodded.

Yuko gave Jirou a gentle pat on the head. “Don’t sweat it, Kyouka-chan!”

Jirou smiled “Thanks, Yuko-san.”

“Call me Rika.”

Jirou laughed gently “Alright, Rika-san.”

 

An hour had passed and Yuko’s band was called to the stage.

“Good luck, Rika-san.”

Yuko gave a wide smile and a thumbs up. She put her guitar over her head and walked out of the room.

The purple-haired relaxed into the couch as she waited for the Street Rats to finish playing. She could hear them from the room, it was a very beautiful song. It was a mix of hard rock and light music. Jirou let her eyelids flutter close as she relaxed even more, letting the music calm her nerves.  
The woman entered the room a minute later, calling Jirou. Jirou stood up, grabbing her guitar and heading over to that woman. The purple-haired was led to the left wing of the stage; she quickly put her guitar on and took deep breaths. Street Rats had just finished and Yuko gave Jirou a double thumbs up as she went through the right wind of the stage. Jirou inhaled and made her way to the middle of the stage. She exhaled gently as she scanned the audience, almost immediately spotting the girls and then Kaminari’s blond head, which she gave a little smile to.

She started playing her guitar, the strums and notes forming music. After a few seconds of strumming she started singing. In her song she described characteristics of the blond she had fallen in love with. Singing about when she first saw him and how she only hopes he loves her back.

“That day...” she begun singing the next verse.

About the day she went to his and how they fell asleep.

“Awoken by your electrifying warmth...”

The kiss...

“A passion I hope was real...”

“Oh... you... you make my heart jolt.”

“From the day I realised...”

“My heart has been jumping.”

“Electrified. You make my heat jolt...”

And with that her song was finished and her face was gently flushed.  
People cheered.  
Jirou left through the right wing and went back to the back room where she found Yuko waiting for her with the bento box Yaoyorozu packed.

“Kyouka-chan! That was amazing!” She cheered, hanging her the bento.

Jirou shyly laughed, taking the bento and sitting back down “It was really nerve racking.”

“I mean, not because of the concert or people...” she added, unwrapping the bento “but because it’s about someone I love.”

“Well, you did amazing! I bet your gonna win the competition!”

 

The concert had ended and the winners were announced. Street Rats came first and Jirou came second.  
Yuko explained to the announcer that she didn’t need all the prize money so they split it with the runner up.  
Before Street Rats left, Yuko insisted Jirou and her exchange numbers, so they quickly did so.  
Jirou met up with the girls in the back room. They all hugged and congratulated the purple-haired, telling her how amazing her song was and also whispering they believe Kaminari got the message.  
Before leaving, Jirou met up with the blond.

“That song was amazing!!” He cheered.

“Thanks...” Jirou replied shyly.

“I had no idea, Jirou-san!” The taller exclaimed

Jirou looked in his eyes a little excited.

Kaminari breath hitched a little as he inhaled, unnoticeably. “Who do you have a crush on? I didn’t think you’d be the type to swoon over someone so much.”

_Crack_

“O-oh...” The shorter responded sadly.

She left for her car. She got in and rested her head on the wheel for a few second before sitting up and starting it, wiping away her tears. She drove off leaving Kaminari confused.  
Yaoyorozu and the girls hadn’t left yet so they saw everything. Pissed, Yaoyorozu walked up to Kaminari.

_Slap!_

With the back of her hand the taller hit Kaminari in the face.

“How dumb can you be?!” She yelled, attracting a few eyes.

Kaminari had stumbled, soon regaining his balance looked up at the black-haired, a hand on his stinging cheek.

“W-what?”

“You’re such a FUCKING IDIOT!” She yelled even more.

Shocked, the other girls ran over to the pair. Tsuyu, gently holding onto Yaoyorozu’s arm.

“Denki-kun...” Tsuyu said gently

Ashido crossed her arms and sighed. “The song was about _you_ , moron.”

“W-what?!”

Yaoyorozu clicked her tongue and turned to the car, heading over to it. “Fucking dumbass...” she mumbled as Tsuyu, Uraraka and Ashido followed behind her.

Kaminari rushed to his car. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

He drove to Jirou’s apartment in a hurry.  
The girls calmed Yaoyorozu down in the car, also giving the idiot blond time to get there and talk to Jirou alone.

 

“Jirou! Jirou open up!” Kaminari said as he knocked on the door.

Jirou opened the door a little, making her red eyes visible.

“Jirou? Are you high?” The taller tried to joke.

Jirou clicked her tongue and started closing the door.  
Kaminari quickly shoved his foot in the door, stopping it.

“Please let me in.”

Jirou sighed, opening the door for him before heading over to the couch.

The blond let himself in, closing the door behind him and taking his shoes off. “Jirou, I’m—”

“What happened to your cheek?”

“Huh? Oh, that. Yaoyorozu kinda hit me...” He gently said “but that’s nothing, Jirou, I’m really sorry!”

“You fucking better be.” The purple-haired scoffed as she folded her arms.

Kaminari rushed over and sat next to Jirou, embracing her in a hug. He released and then grabbed her hands. “I know I’m an idiot—”

“Yeah, you are. That song was so fucking obvious.”

“I know, I know, will you ever forgive me?” He pleaded.

Jirou hummed “depends, what’s your sorry ass gonna do to apologise?”

The blond sat there for a minute, thinking. Jirou sighed, rolling her eyes, leaning in and kissing the boy. The taller’s eyes widened, but he soon relaxed, kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah! Heyyy! OwO  
> Sorry for not updating in months a lot of shit’s happened. A lot of tests and stuff. Plus a LOT of writer’s block. But I’m back! I hope you enjoyed this special Kamijirou chapter. You’ll get a few of these here and there of other ships. These are extra long chapters too. This one was 5.3k words and it’s rushed so I didn’t have time to go over it and edit it.


	8. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically this chapter explores Todoroki and Kirishima’s friendship.  
> (I had a chapter already planned with similar stuff but I’m kinda having that for the next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my gays!  
> So I just wanted to inform you that I will be going on a camp all week starting tomorrow, so there won’t be a new chapter next week! I am working on a Todomomo oneshot for a friend, so I’ll inform you guys when that’s published!!  
> One more thing: if you have any ships and/or fanfic ideas you’d like me to do please comment it! I have no idea how long this’ll go for so having another fic might be nice  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

_Kirishima sat in the sandbox alone, the wind ruffling his short black hair. He smiled at the mound of sand he built and the patterns he drew into it with his finger. He got up to go find a leaf to put on top as a flag, only taking a minute. When he came back three boys were in the sandbox smashing Kirishima's little castle, kicking and stomping on it.  
The little black-haired ran up to the boys, confronting them._

_"Hey! I spent a lot of time on that!" He said, raising his voice._

_"Whatever, weirdo!" One of the bullies replied, stomping off with his friends, laughing. "Go cry to your mama!"_

_Kirishima sat back down, tears welling in his eyes. He sniffed, wiping the tears away and went back to building the castle. A shadow cast over the mound of sand, causing the little boy to look up. In front of him was a boy with half white, half red hair and a blank expression. The boy sat down next to Kirishima and started to help him rebuild the castle._

_"U-um.." Kirishima stuttered._

_"Shouto."_

_"H-huh?"_

_"My name. It's Shouto." The red-white haired greeted._

_"Oh. I'm Eijirou." Kirishima smiled._

  
**Week 1  
** Day 5  
Todoroki turned his face to the side, groaning as he woke up. He lifted his head up to see Kirishima still asleep underneath him, snoring faintly. The taller rubbed his face on Kirishima's chest tiredly. The red-haired sneezed, waking himself up and Mika mewed loudly, moving from the end of the couch onto Todoroki's back. Kirishima stroked her head gently as she sat on the red-white-haired's back.

"Do you think there's anything we can get her for breakfast?"

Todoroki shrugged. "She's kinda fussy."

The taller went to sit up, Kirishima quickly grabbing Mika and sitting her on his chest as Todoroki sat up.  
Todoroki rubbed his eyes gently and looked around, not seeing Midoriya around. He coughed gently, a few petals fluttering out and onto the shorter's tummy. Kirishima pushed the petals off himself and into the bucket that sat on the ground next to the couch.

 

Midoriya quietly opened the door to his place, shutting it and taking off his shoes just as quiet, as not to disturb his guests in case they were still asleep. He walked into the living room to see Todoroki sitting atop Kirishima, jumping a little, he quickly covered his eyes.

"Shit! Sorry for disturbing you!"

The taller two looked at each other and then to Midoriya, confused.

"It's alright?" Kirishima replied in confusion.

"You don't have to cover your eyes?" Todoroki added.

The green-haired let his arm fall back to his side "I mean, it's just the way you two are... positioned."

"Oh, this? It's nothing." Kirishima informed. "We do this kind of stuff all the time, see?"

Kirishima leant in for a kiss, Todoroki did the same, leaning down to kiss the shorter quickly. Midoriya, on the other hand, was dumbfounded.

"O-oh, I had no idea sorry, well actually, I guess that makes sense."

Todoroki and Kirishima looked at Midoriya confused and expectantly.

"Huh? I mean you _are_ dating after all, are you not?"

Tsuyu walked into the living room, having just finished a shift to see the three boys all confused.

"What's all this about?" She asked.

"Why would you think we're dating?" Todoroki asked bluntly.

Tsuyu looked over at Midoriya, turning back to the taller two.

"Well, Kirishima has told us about a boyfriend and you two do act like a couple, kero." The froggy-girl answered.

  
**_Middle School, second year_ **  
_"Kiri! Kiri!" Todoroki called, waving his arm above his head._

_"Todoroki..."_

_"Is something the matter?"_

_Kirishima hugged the taller, tears falling from his eyes._

_"Kirishima?"_

_The black-haired sniffed. "My heart is broken, Todoroki."_

_"W-what? Who was it?" The taller asked, anger mixed with worry in his voice._

_"It was no one. I just know it'll never work." The shorter informed, sobbing into Todoroki's chest._

 

"This is just what we do." Todoroki said fondly.

Mika meowed, as if she was confirming the statement.

"Well, I won't judge your way of... showing care." Midoriya said kindly.

"It's not like you guys have sex or anything!" Tsuyu laughed.

"We have before." Todoroki added with his usual blank face.

"What?!" The two green-haired exclaimed

Kirishima nervously laughed "Funny story, actually..."

They all looked at the red-haired expectantly, Todoroki petting Mika gently as they did.

"It was, like, mid last year and we went to a party with a few other friends and well, we all got drunk. While the others were able to stay pretty rational, Todoroki was consumed by the alcohol and we ended up having sex in one of the host's guest bedrooms"

"Jesus Christ..." Midoriya quietly laughed.

 

**High school, first year**  
_"Todobroki!"_

_Todoroki turned to see the familiar red-head run up to him._

_"I still can't get used to your red, spiky hair." He laughed_

_Kirishima laughed at this and sat next to his friend.  
The two were sitting on the school roof, no one really came up there, so it was nice. Kirishima was sitting there unusually quiet, catching the taller's attention._

_"Is everything alr—"_

_"Kiss me."_

_"W-what?" Todoroki nervously laughed._

_"I-It's a friend thing! But, only really, really close friends, like us." The shorter explained, panicking a little._

_"Oh! Alright. I don't know if I'll be very good though."_

_The taller leant in, gently placing his lips on Kirishima's. The latter let him be kissed, not bothering to kiss back. Soon it ended, only a quick share of the lips._

_After this, they did stuff like this more often, but only privately._

_"Why can we only do it in private?" Todoroki asked._

_"Because it's embarrassing.. also, some people might not like it."_

_"What do you mean? It's just showing that we're good friends, right?"_

_Kirishima would change the subject if that question ever came up again._

 

Mika meowed loudly.

"Right, you." Todoroki sighed, staring down at his kitten.

He picked up Mika and got off Kirishima. Todoroki walked up to Midoriya and Tsuyu and held up Mika.

"Is there anything she can eat?"

The shorter two shared a look.

"I can make her onigiri?" Tsuyu offered, shrugging, uncertain on whether it'll be good enough.

"That's perfect." Todoroki gently exclaimed, lowering Mika a little.

Tsuyu walked off to the kitchen, getting the rice maker out; Todoroki followed, placing Mika on the kitchen bench. Midoriya smiled and walked over to the couch where Kirishima was now sitting. The shorter slumped onto his couch and sighed heavily.

"Rough day?" Kirishima asked, laughing a little as he spoke.

"I had Tsu scolding me for half an hour." Midoriya complained, looking over at Tsuyu who was putting the rice into the rice cooker.

Kirishima looked over at the freckled boy with a concerned smile on his face.  
_He's the reason..._ He looked down at the bloody flower petals that were piled in the bucket.

"What do we do with these?..." The red-haired asked sadly, drawing out a sigh at the end of his sentence.

"Not sure... do we just throw them away?" The freckled boy questions, holding his chin between his finger and thumb.

Kirishima fetched out his phone, opening Google.

**How to properly dispose of hanahaki petals**  
_How do I get rid of the petals from someone's hanahaki?  
To get rid of the petals you can do multiple things such as: throwing away, putting it in the compost or burning..._

"We can either burn or chuck it out?" Kirishima responded, locking his phone, not including the compost suggestion assuming Midoriya doesn't have one.

"Let's just put them in the outside bin." The green-haired said, getting up and picking up the bucket.

The taller followed Midoriya outside, lifting the bin lid for him. Once they were done with that they went back inside to see Todoroki eating some onigiri, watching Mika eat her's on the coffee table. Midoriya laughed and went over to the kitchen where Tsuyu was finishing making the rest of the onigiri. Kirishima went over to Todoroki, patting Mika before he sat down next to his taller friend. He sighed heavily as he ruffled Todoroki's hair. The taller looked at Kirishima, passing him one of his own onigiri. The red-haired took it happily, sneaking glances at Todoroki every now and then.  
The red-white-haired finished eating and stretched his arms above his head, yawning. Mika had finished too, mimicking Todoroki, also stretching before jumping onto his lap.

Todoroki started to choke a little after a few minutes. The two green-haired came out of the kitchen with a worried look on their face. Todoroki covered his mouth as blood-stained petals crawled up his throat and out his mouth. Kirishima gripped onto the taller's arm and Midoriya fetched the bucket. He held the bucket under Todoroki's chin, allowing him to spill the petals into the bucket. After about 2 or 3 minutes Todoroki had calmed down and the petals stopped coming. Mika was nipping at his finger, trying to grab his attention out of worry. He looked down and forced out a weak smile, trying to reassure his little kitten as he stroked her head gently. An alarm went off on Kirishima's phones making everyone jump a little. Kirishima fetched out his phone and looked at the screen for a few seconds before he turned off the alarm and stood up.

"I have an appointment I have to get to. I'll be back in an hour to pick up Todoroki and then we'll finally be out of your hair, that alright?" The red-haired said, forcing out a laugh at the end.

Tsuyu enthusiastically nodded. She turned to Midoriya and started going at him, telling him that he better stay here the entire time and even after that.

"But, won't the manager get pissed off?" Midoriya frantically retorted.

"I already talked to Tooru-chan, she's okay with it. As long as you don't just mope around all day and do some work."

Midoriya sighed, causing Todoroki to laugh.

  
Kirishima smiled softly and left the café apartment block. He walked a few blocks before entering a building with very beautiful floral decor. He talked to the young woman at the counter and she led him into a room that had some other people and an older man at the front. Bakugou came in a bit after Kirishima sat down, scowling.

"I can't believe your making me come to this dumb flower language shit." He spat.

"Come on, it was cheaper this way and you know I'm a bit tight on money." Kirishima replied with a gentle smile, placing his hand on Bakugou's knee.

Bakugou clicked his tongue.  
In the end Bakugou was paying full attention through the entire class and, although he'd never admit it, he really enjoyed learning about flower language.

Kirishima had just finished booking another session when Bakugou finally spoke up.

"Your doing this for that damn half-and-half aren't you?"

The red-haired smiled softly, knowing he's like an open book to his boyfriend. "I want to be able to know more about the kind of flowers he... coughs up. They mean something, I want to know _what_ they mean."

The blond clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kirishima's hand. The two held hands together, Kirishima swinging their arms back and forth, walking to Midoryia's apartment.

Todoroki came out with Mika in his hands, Midoriya following behind. The shorter jumped a little when he saw Bakugou's scowl.

"Kacchan!" He said a little nervously, calming down a little noticing that the scowl has softened over the years.

Tsuyu walked out, about to leave for her shift when she spotted Bakugou.

"Katsuki-kun!" She said happily.

Tsuyu met Bakugou when she was younger through Midoriya, same with Uraraka.

"Deku, frog." He growled with a glare.

"Bakugou, don't be rude." Kirishima said slapping his arm.

"Don't worry, Kirishima-kun." Tsuyu said kindly. "Katsuki-kun has been like this since we were little."

"Will you ever stop calling me that, frog?"

"Keeeerrrrro!" Tsuyu said, shaking her head and purposely drawing out the 'er'.

"Where's round face at?" The blond asked.

"Wow, Kacchan, you have softened over the year, you care about Uraraka." Midoriya teased, laughing. "She's packing up her stuff to move into Tsu's apartment."

"Huh? You gay or something, frog?" Bakugou spat with a teasing grin.

"It's not like you can talk." Tsuyu replied with a similar grin as she pointed at Bakugou's hand which was still holding Kirishima's.

Midoriya laughed, those two had always been at each other's throat but still got along in the end.

After some more banter they waved goodbye, Midoriya going back into his apartment and Tsuyu to work. The other three started heading back to Todoroki's apartment.

"Oi, half-and-half, I'm staying at your's for the night."

"Make sure the door is closed, will I need ear muffs or something again this time?"

Blush spread across Bakugou's face "Why you—!" He took a swing at Todoroki, the latter dodging easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ≪If you didn’t already please read the notes at the beginning of this!!≫  
> I really wanted to put Tooru in this so I made her the manager, because she’s never there! Get it, ahah. I hope y’all like the little Tsu-Baku conversation at the end because I did!  
> Anyway, see y’all next chapter! (⌒▽⌒)


	9. My Dead Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is starting to get more focused onto Kirishima oops.  
> I didn’t proof read this at all, forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors!!

**Week 1  
Day 7**

Bakugou had left yesterday and so it was once again Mika, Kirishima and Todoroki. The latter sighed, he did have to wear the earmuffs after all. He forgets how... loud... they can get (especially Bakugou). Kirishima was in the kitchen when Todoroki had managed to get himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, letting out a groan that turned out into a yawn, causing Kirishima to turn his head and look at his roommate before turning back to the stove. The taller picked his little kitten up who purred gently. He put her onto the kitchen bench and got out her bowl and food.

"Stop putting her up there! I just cleaned that and it's just plain unhygienic." Kirishima scowled.

Mika hissed at Kirishima, causing Todoroki to laugh.

"How was your time with Bakuhoe?" Todoroki replied flatly.

Kirishima choked, coughing into his hand "Okay, not gonna lie that was pretty funny."

"Don't tell him though, unless you want World War 3."

"Wasn't planning to, I know how you two are."

Mika meowed loudly, causing Todoroki to look back at her. He poured her food into her bowl, gave her a pat and put the food away. He pulled out his phone to see a black screen. _Ah. I forgot I turned my phone off._ He thought as he looked down, holding the power button down to turn it on.

The red-white-haired waited a minute, once it turned on again he went through the notifications. _Lot's of missed calls and messages._

He went through his messages replying to most of them. Most...

**Tuesday 4:17pm**  
**Father:**  
_Shouto, how is college? Make your father proud._

**Thursday 7:45am**  
**Father:**  
_SHOUTO!! Your mother is coming back to live with us soon! Come visit home!_

**Friday 2:00am**  
**Father:**  
_You can bring your boyfriend if you want, Shouto. The one with the dyed hair._

**Yesterday 1:35pm**  
**Father:**  
_SHOUTO! YOUR MOTHER WANTS TO SEE YOU, COME VISIT!!!_  
**-read, today-**

**Father:**  
_SHOUTO, DON’T LEAVE ME ON ‘read’!!!_  
**-read-**

**Father:**  
_SHOUTO!_

**Shouto:**  
_Okay okay what is it?_

**Father:**  
_Your mother has started living with us once again! She would like to see you!_

**Shouto:**  
_I’ll try to come visit asap_

**Shouto:**  
_Also Kirishima isn’t my boyfriend_

Todoroki sighed and plopped himself onto the couch, locking his phone. His father was loud even when messaging, you could practically hear him.

“Kirrriiiiiiiii,” Todoroki called out, slumped against the couch.

Kirishima came out with some breakfast and Mika following behind. “What’s up?” He asked as he placed the food on the table and sat next to the taller.

“My mother has started living at home again and—”

“Really?! That’s amazing Todobroki!” Kirishima interupted.

Todoroki gave a small smile and continued. “My father said she wants me to come visit and I was wondering if you wanna come too?”

“What about Mika?” The red-haired asked with a concerned smile.”

“I don’t care what my father thinks, she can come. My mother would like to see her anyway.”

Kirishima gave a small nod.

 

They had quickly finished up their breakfast and got ready. Todoroki coughed up a few petals here and there but nothing seemingly bad.  
Kirishima looked with worry every time, a sad smile of worry when Todoroki gave him a grin. _What do we tell his parents..._ the shorter thought and let out a barely audible sigh.  
Kirishima walked into the bathroom and clicked his tongue in frustration.

“What are you tsk-ing abou?”

“Fuckin’ roots growing so fast.”

The red-white-haired laughed, walking into the bathroom. “We can get some more hair dye when we visit my family.”

Todoroki left the apartment earlier than Kirishima and went to the college Library. Kirishima stayed at the apartment for a few hours. He observed Mika as he sat on the couch and watched her pull out Todoroki’s favourite jacket and make it her bed. The kitten’s patch on her eye caught the red-haired’s attention. _Just like Todoroki’s..._  
He shook his head and stood up, stretching. He went into his room and grabbed his phone before coming back out and sitting on the couch. Kirishima unlocked his phone and opened his messages.

**Shitty Hair:**  
_KATSUKI!!!!!!_

**Blasty♡:**  
_What_

**Shitty Hair:**  
_Had fun the other night ur place next time (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)_

**Blasty♡:**  
_U just wanna use the shit u left here dont u?_

**Shitty Hair:**  
_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**Blasty♡:**  
_Ugh love u too ig_

Kirishima laughed aloud to himself, startling Mika a little. After a bit of cleaning he made his way to his first class. After what felt like years he finished his last class and made his way to the Library to pick up Todoroki. On his way he ran into friends, taking longer.

“Kiri!” A familiar voice shouted.

Kirishima turned his head to see a blond boy run up to him with a purple-haired girl lagging behind.

“What’s up Kami? I heard you and Jirou-san _finally_ got together.”

Jirou has soon caught up “Took him long enough.” She scowled.

After a few minutes of talking Kirishima started to make his way once more.

“EIJIROU!!”

The red-haired jumped a little. He would’ve sighed if it was someone else holding up, already being 10 minutes late. He turned around and opened his arms with a bright smile. Bakugou gladly accepted, softly hugging back, nuzzling into his neck a bit.  
Kirishima laughed a little, _huge softie._

“What’s up Blasty?” The shorter laughed after receiving a dozen kisses.

“Nothing. Just missed you.” Bakugou admitted quietly.

Kirishima melted in the blond’s arms. “Aww, Katsukiiiiii!”

Bakugou clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Text me when you wanna come over, I’ll pick you up.”

Kirishima gave him a nod and waved goodbye as he continued to go to the library. Finally reaching the outside he was met with a scowling Todoroki. The red-haired laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

“You’re 15 minutes late.” He said flatly.

“I’m sorry Shouto it’s just I kept getting held up and, and—”

“Mika’s going to have trashed the place by now.” Todoroki sighed. “No coffee for me then.”

Todoroki coughed into his hand, Kirishima quickly pat him gently on the back with a sad look. The taller removed his hand from his mouth, letting a handful of blood-stained petals fall to the ground. Kirishima mumbled a gentle ‘let’s go’ and took Todoroki’s hand in his. They went back to Todoroki’s apartment; the red-white haired picked up his kitten when they entered. He walked over to the couch and sat down, turning on the T.V.  
Kirishima came over after a few minutes with some coffee for the both of them and smiled.

“Sorry for getting mad at you.” Todoroki mumbled.

“It’s alright, Todobroki!”

 

A couple of hours had passed, Kirishima was scrolling through his Instagram feed and Todoroki was flicking through channels.

“Hey, Kirishima?”

“Mhm?”

“Why did we start getting all, how do I put it... intimate?”

Kirishima looked up at Todoroki for a second. “Because we’re best friends.”

“But, Asui and Midoryia are best friends and don’t do it,” Todoroki replies, turning the T.V. off. “Neither do Ashido and Kaminari.”

“I’ll be going to Bakugou’s the weekend we get back from you parent’s place.” Kirishima said, attempting to change the subject.

“Don’t change the subject!”

Kirishima locked his phone and looked Todoroki in the eyes, feeling the confusion, curiosity and anger. He sighed deeply and looked away.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Kiri,”

“No.”

“Eijirou.”

The red-haired went to stand up. “I’m going to Bakugou’s”

“Eijirou!” Todoroki growled, grabbing the shorter’s arm. “Stop trying to run away!”

An angry sigh was let out of Kirishima as he sat down, crossing his arms.

“Fine! Do you want to know why?!” He yelled.

He took in a strong breath, trying to calm his fury and nerves. “It’s because I’d fallen in love with you! There I said it!” He stood up angrily. “I’m going to Bakugou’s!”

“Eijirou, wait!” The taller called out, but it was too late. Kirishima had already slammed the door.

Todoroki sat there in silence, only the the little mews of Mika and the hums of the cars on the street filled the apartment.

“Fuck.” Todoroki whispered.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He grabbed his jacket, Mika and his keys and left his apartment, locking it behind him. He paced over to the college café, the bells jingling furiously.

“Ah, Todoroki-kun!” Midoriya said happily as he came out of the back room.

“Midoriya.”

“What would you like, Ice Queen?” Midoriya laughed.

Todoroki let out a dry laugh, Mika meowed sadly, picking up that he wasn’t okay. Midoriya also noticed and flashed a sad smile.

“Is everything okay, Todoroki-kun?” He asked with worry.

“Ah.. yeah, not really.” The taller admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “Do you mind if I stay with you for a little bit?”

 

Kirishima stomped over to Bakugou’s place, banging on his door. No response. He sighed, pulling out the key Bakugou gave him and unlocked the door, locking it when he took off his shoes.

“Shit.” He mumbled. “Fuck, I snapped.”

He sighed and pulled out his phone to see messages.

**Burning Trash:**  
_Ei, I’m sorry_

**Burning Trash:**  
_Eijirou_

**Burning Trash:**  
_I’m going to the café for a bit_

**Burning Trash:**  
_Please come back soon_

The red haired sighed deeply. He sat on his boyfriend’s couch, scrolling through their old messages. After a bit, the blond came back to his apartment.

“Shitty hair?”

Kirishima looked over with a few tears rolling down his cheeks. “Am I bad person, Katsuki?”

“What?”

“I am.”

Bakugou ran over to the shorter, encasing him in a tight hug. “What happened, Eijirou?”

“I got into a fight with Todoroki and I don’t know what to do. I’m a bad person.” Kirishima sobbed.

“No, no, Ei.” He sighed grabbing the red-haired’s hands. “You’re the best kind of person. Here pass me your phone.”

Kirishima obediently passed his phone over to the blond. Bakugou presses the home button, bringing up the lockscreen and a photo of himself.

“When did you take this?!” Bakugou asked.

The red-haired cracked a weak smile in response to which Bakugou sighed at. He unlocked the phone, and went into contacts. He scrolled through it in search of Todoroki’s contact. He had clicked on a few he thought might’ve been but the contact photo said otherwise. The taller’s brows furrowed in slight frustration until he found the contact he was looking for.

The blond showed the contact to Kirishima. “You can stay at my place for as long as you want, you can even live here, I don’t care anymore.”

Confusion spread across the shorter’s face. He looked up at Bakugou expectantly.

“You don’t have to do this permanently, but a break from Icy-hot might help clear your mind. You can either delete his contact or block him and just, yeah, take a break; you two are _always_ together it’s insane!”

Kirishima took deep, shaky breathes, calming himself down. “Delete it.”

Bakugou gave Kirishima a gently sympathetic kiss on the forehead. “Okay.” He whispered.

Bakugou clicked edit and scrolled down to the bottom, clicking delete and then confirming that action.

Contact deleted

He turned off notifications and any sound on Kirishima’s phone and placed it down on the table.

“Do you want me to collect your stuff from Icy-hots?”

“Yeah.”

“You okay with sharing a bed? This is only a one bedroom after all.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Bakugou gave the sad boy a gentle kiss on the lips.

He grabbed Kirishima’s and his own keys quickly. “I’m gonna get your stuff.”

He left the house and hopped into his car and drove off to Todoroki’s.

 

**xxxx-xxx-xxx:**  
_Eijirou, please be home soon. Tell me how long you’ll be at Bakugou’s I’ll be at Midoriya’s if I’m not home. I’m so sorry Ei, please respond. I’ll talk to you later.  
I’m sorry, Eijirou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically with Kiri he has this thing where he gets angry easily and then he goes into a kind of depression afterwards.
> 
> I don’t know if they’ll go to Todo’s next chapter but I have two path ways and I don’t know which to take. Of course Fuyumi is going to be one of the main characters in that chapter(s). I might add Touya/Dabi because I love those theories, but I’m still unsure.  
> Anyway, I needed some drama so see ya next week! Comments and Kudos appreciated they make me happy!  
> ٩(^‿^)۶♡♡


End file.
